firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Golgoth
Character Type Final Boss-grade, Villain Status Has been banished back to the underworld he came from. Appearance Skin is grey, being dead flesh although it was black once. His eyes are gone, all that is left in the sockets are two yellow lights that turn/flash red when he casts spells. His leaf appears to be rotting and yet alive at the same time. His overall appearance is quite disturbing and the rotting skin makes it difficult to recognized who he once was (he doesn't mind this though). His voice echoes with power when he utilizes magic, it is otherwise normal. He also wields a staff about as tall as himself; the staff is metallic and ends in a large ball covered in magical runes. Said-runes are of a forbidden, evil nature. Golgoth radiates an unholy aura and just seems clearly evil to all who look. He is Stone, undead. His skin is still rotting off and it is believed that once he is nought but bones and his own will, he will have gained his fullest level of power. As he loses skin, he is also slowly growing a set of demonic horns (think Hellboy with ram-like horns), they will be full-grown when his skin-loss is complete. Most of his skin is gone now, though most of his head and some of his extremities (like his legs and hands) still have some skin. Powers A magician, who appears to focus on Necromancy. He is, in fact, a Lich. He also seems to have a strong ability to control the minds of others, and he can use this to control hundreds of pikmin although he will have trouble with the strong-minded. Even though he specializes in magic, his physical prowess isn't anything to sneeze at either. He's a bit stronger than he looks and can rather easily knock the lights out of a decent warrior with a hard swing of his staff. As for his spells, he can leave anyone with conditions that are painful and difficult to cure. Some of his spells are absurdly powerful and he can summon some grotesque entities. He adores torture of all sorts. The only effective way to kill him is to damage him sufficently. Weaknesses In physical battle, he can defend himself but he's no match to a highly skilled combatant (at least physically speaking). He is somewhat vulnerable to holy power as it hurts him and bleaches his powers. Resistances He experiences little pain from darkness or unholy/shadow power. He is even slightly resistant to light energy's effects. Due to the lack of blood in his body, blood-based attacks have little effect on him at all. Being that he is a living, rotting corpse, attempting to eat him will make just about anything sick unless the creature has one very strong stomach or their bodies are designed for eating carrion. He can cast spells faster than some might believe. Immunities Instant-death attacks may harm him but such attacks cannot instantly kill him (since he is undead). Even cutting off his head has no effect. Poison also has no effect on him whatsoever (afterall, he is already dead). Being a magician, he has a terribly strong mind and thus mental assault is hopeless. He is also immune to most of his own spells due to the nature of many of them and his own conditions. Personality Curiously enough, he can actually be perfectly reasonable. He doesn't appear to be insane and may even seem sociable (until he murders whoever he is speaking to). He takes a cold pleasure in pain and death. Challenges to his power will be answered with a laugh and a painful experience, likely followed by death. He cares for nothing else but his own power. If challenged by someone who actually proves to be a threat (or extremely annoying and seemingly impossible to get rid of), he will get serious and can be truly terrifying. Even the highly couragous will find themselves faltering under these circumstances. Overall, he takes everything from a business-like stance; he typically doesn't fool around and performs everything that he does personally, with cold precision. History He is Stone, raised into un-life and infused with dark power. It has been revealed that the reincarnation of Demetri infused him with darkness to revive. He apparently talked to Demetri and managed to convinced the Elemental to do it (via, giving him a motive he couldn't ignore by his own logic). Tropes Lawful Evil, Back from the Dead, Our Liches Are Different, Dark is Evil, Bad Powers Bad People, Obviously Evil, Evil Overlord (If only by self-proclaimation), Soul Jar (his staff held his soul)... Themes Von Bolt's Theme (Advance Wars: Dual Strike) Battle: Vs. Shadow Queen (Phase 2) - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Serious: Vs. Smorg - Paper Mario: TTYD One-Winged Angel/ Final Showdown: Falling Down (Megaman Zero 4) for the Grand Finale Vs. Dr. Wiel Trivia I've based this guy's name off of an evil God from Lords of Magic. Many of his spells will be based off of Death-faith spells from that game, some I have altered so they may be used as "mass" casting area and others, I may have invented entirely on my own. I will also be using some spells taken from or based off of cards from Magic: The Gathering. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Black Pikmin Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Undead